


流浪诗人有自己的旅途

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble
Summary: 披着38皮的本人法扎观后感
Kudos: 5





	流浪诗人有自己的旅途

接到洪知秀电话的时候，徐明浩正在夫胜宽的酒吧，新来的兼职生帅哥靠着吧台抽烟，腰细腿长，他就凑上去搭讪 “帅哥一个人啊？” 

徐明浩两个月没出门，原本扎眼的刘海长到可以被分到两边，顺从地贴着粉红的面颊往下，他懒得掏打火机就叼着烟往前凑，火光一明一暗，从夫胜宽的角度看过去，好像强行加入了透视原理，烟嘴变成一颗敷在他左侧脸颊的红色印记，他没着急接电话，耐心地等着自己的烟点着。

这个过程里tatoue moi的铃声响了三遍，莫扎特乐谱飞的小酒吧到处都是，巴黎街头蛮不讲理地雨雪交加，一百个纹身师举着嗡嗡响的机器列队等候，想把又冷又讨厌的空气都纹到眼睛里，即使这样，神色冷漠的巴黎路人徐明浩也没有按接听。

下午四点的酒吧还没什么人，距离开业时间还有三十分钟，也就是说夫胜宽还有半小时的时间，这并不够他能从徐明浩嘴巴里撬出关于不接电话的原因，当然他并不是很八卦的人，这也就是为什么他还歪在软皮的卡座指使崔韩率擦杯子，还自诩十分有良知，短暂地心疼了一下新来的兼职生。徐明浩是很擅长揣摩人心的，也就是很会骗人，想用电视剧里那些微表情教程读出他的内心很不容易。点烟的时候他盯着一点火光不放，故意留长的刘海将突出的颧骨遮住，于是也看不见眼神，这就让他的行为变得很纯情，他融化成四月份开的最明朗的樱花树下穿着白裙子的少女，不同的是少女在等待爱人，他在等待蓝色玫瑰。明明打火机就放在外套口袋里，因为坐姿的缘故口袋明显凸起，徐明浩把手按在那块凸起，食指一下一下打着节拍。兼职生拿掉徐明浩的烟想要讨吻，唾液把烟嘴润湿地晶晶亮，像是妆容浓艳的美女眼角敷着的一层亮晶晶的眼影，徐明浩掐着小帅哥的下巴推开，趁后者愣神的时候光明正大逃跑。

“烟送你啦，下次有机会在维也纳见喽”

坦白来说，徐明浩刚进门就被按到玄关的鞋柜上接吻，跟洪知秀接吻挺痛的。这个人平日里一副太平洋另一端来的绅士模样，脱了西装领带衬衫夹，却是个在弘大街头酗酒，醉到深处又蹦又跳，占着斑马线对灰蒙蒙的天空比中指的，主语想好了，定语一大堆，跟洪知秀在一起这么久，他其实没有想好这句话的宾语。洪知秀是什么呢，是海归，是画廊主人，是男朋友，是玻璃杯里烧酒兑啤酒剩下的最后一滴泡沫，是洪知秀。洪知秀就是洪知秀，哪怕他现在用虎牙故意咬自己的下唇，松开之后还用舌头舔抚平不了的凹陷，隔着灰绿色的衬衫，想必腰上也被掐出淤青，新买的灰色丝绒外套只剩一只袖子挂在臂弯。他们俩都比仅仅装纳日常出行鞋履的柜子高上不少，徐明浩被按住往后仰，腰硌在鞋柜锋利的边角，只能更软地拗出角度。

“哥哥“他挣扎着离开洪知秀的嘴唇，舌头舔着下唇给自己疗伤。“明天我就找人把这个破柜子扔掉。”

徐明浩前两天刚被朋友安利了法扎，可惜巡演的schedule对他过于不友好，只能先用官摄聊以慰藉，第一次是跟洪知秀一起看的。卧室的双人床正对面是雪白的墙壁，投影仪没地方放，临时从餐厅搬了一张椅子，徐明浩从纹我开始哭到结局，一边让洪知秀给他递纸巾一边点开了循环播放。

在小提琴手对莫扎特崇高华丽的敬词中再一次迎接死亡。

影视作品通常比现实生活更能夸大感情，死亡本质是身体各个器官逐渐失效，眼睛闭上就结束的事情，在电视剧里通常有多个机位分别狙击眼睛，紧抓着某一块布料的手，柔软的身体，用现代化技术把死亡过程放慢，一帧一帧切换来骗取眼泪，徐明浩通常以此作为他科技进步论的有力依据。

“科学永远不能减缓死亡，而人可以。”

音乐剧与影视作品又不同，如果说影视剧现在现实和想象的中间，那么舞台剧作也尽可能远距离地推向想象，天平是平衡的，人只能复制和夸张面对死亡的活人心里的情感，从来没有人能表述死亡是什么感觉。如果找不到来源出处，更找不到表现形式，就不得不发挥想象。

于是就虚构出了身材曼妙和美貌的死神，其实美不美妙并看不清，但在死亡不是什么快乐的基础上，如果是同美女亲吻也显得稍微好过一点。事实上徐明浩哭的泪眼朦胧，只记得白色的长裙裹着一个个身体，化妆师打翻了红色的眼影盘，至于亲吻莫扎特颈侧的画面是二刷的时候才记住的，死亡竟然变成了一段舞蹈，一首歌，一场盛大旷世的演出。

这不仅仅是之前所说的减缓死亡，也不是美饰它，更甚者，它把带来的苦痛加倍，平方，再求和，把大脑当做是无人空间，还要过分地用过载的悲伤挤爆。徐明浩很难说是他到底是因为什么而哭，音乐剧不像是电影，人物传记，没有立场鲜明的好人坏人，正派反派，也就不存在因为主角蒙冤而产生的正义情绪。

“那你也要做我的萨列里吗？”洪知秀给他擦着眼泪轻声问。

“为什么把自己比做莫扎特呢”徐明浩握住他的手又扯开，“他又自由又快乐，死亡值得艺术为他加冕，他是天籁之音的使者”

说着他又松开手去摸洪知秀的脸，“你还是做普通人吧”

“为什么不接电话呢明浩”亲吻已经蔓延到颈侧，衬衫被唇和齿解开了两颗纽扣，头发是新染的，蓝色的发丝亲密无间地贴在自己的胸前，徐明浩有一种错觉，仿佛下一秒自己就会变蓝，他在变成蓝精灵还是蓝玫瑰中间犹豫，忍不住笑出了声。无端被打断的格格巫一脸不爽，又问了一遍。

“所以为什么明浩不接我的电话。”

“我要是接了电话”

他们已经脱光了，不管是绿色衬衫还是黑色长裤，都乱糟糟的在床下团成一团，于是他们赤裸者相对，徐明浩跪坐着亲吻洪知秀的胸膛、手臂和指尖。前两天他们一起去做的指甲，徐明浩因为挑了半天都不满意没做，倒是给洪知秀选了个自己喜欢的花样，又红又蓝，被夫胜宽吐槽土的要死，徐明浩就朝他翻白眼说关你屁事，下次做光疗的时候千万别拖我去凑打折。

“你不就觉得我离不开你了吗”

他们复又缠在一起，影子被落日的余光投射在地上，居然也有了那么一点一辈子的意思。

那我确实离不开你呀，就算是死亡，你也要做我的死神才行。


End file.
